metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heat Worm
Name Is the name official. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Which games do these creatures appear in? Especially, which planet do these reside on? The article is a little vague, and I'm not able to tell what these creatures are from the wording. [[User:Armantula513|''Arm''''antula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Oh! I realize what they are now! They are the large Wallfire-like organisms that lunge out from the walls of Sector 3 & the Main Deck. But since the name doesn't sound non-english (like say Yumbo or Geruta, as some random examples) I am quite certain that the name is unofficial. Same goes for Mermen Pirates and Spike Fish. (But Spike Fish are basically Powamps in the first place.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Both forms were in Norfair in Super Metroid. The weaker form is more common and can only be killed with super missiles, but the only place I remember seeing the harder form is to the right of the elevator room to lower Norfair, and as far as I know, that form is unbeatable in Super Metroid. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::As for the names sounding non-english, remember the Sidehopper? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:21, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Heh... yes I do. But then, the name would be Heatworm, not Heat Worm. Agreed? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I never said this is the right name, but I was just saying that it is possible. Remember the Space Pirate. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't the name of this page be changed? Instead of calling them heat worms, they should be called Namihe X or Fune X. Either that or combine(redirect?) this page with the Namihe and/or Fune page. Vampe13 22:01, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I agree. We should create a seperate article for the Namihe-X as well. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) So about that rename... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I just added a section about the X mimics to the actual Fune page. Whoops. I guess it could be removed until people come to a decision here? I'd vote for merging this page with the actual Fune page, since these are basically the same creature. Spudwalt 03:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please merge this page with the Fune page? I'd do it if i knew how but i cant for the life of me :D (Latinlingo 06:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) I actually support having seperate pages for creatures and their X-form variants, due to the physiological differences that often develop, and because it's sometimes difficult to tell what the X are mimicking in the first place (such as the alleged Zeela-X in sector 5 (these are the blue-and-green crab thingies that spawn arcing balls of energy)). Thus, this page would be renamed Naimhe-X/Fune-X, but left existant and not merged.--AdmiralSakai 15:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you feel it necessary, sure, dont merge it, but the name NEEDS to be changed. Heat worm? Its obvious that its the imitation/infected version of a Namihe or Fune...(Latinlingo 23:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC))